You Are Beautiful
by Sunshinecackle
Summary: Vic has had enough of bottling his emotions, and Henry worries. He decides to try and help in the only way he can understand.
1. Drown In Your Beautiful Grief

**Title:** You Are Beautiful  
 **Author:** Donnie  
 **Fandom:** IT  
 **Setting:** Vic and Henry's Apartment  
 **Pairing:** Henry Bowers/Vic Criss  
 **Characters:** Henry Bowers, Vic Criss  
 **Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Chapters:** 1/2  
 **Word Count:** 982  
 **Type of Work:** Chapter Fic  
 **Status:** Incomplete  
 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Trans!Vic, Suicide Scare, Sex As A Healthy Release, Fingering, Cunnilingus, Vaginal Sex  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
 **Summary:** Vic has had enough of bottling his emotions, and Henry worries. He decides to try and help in the only way he can understand.

 **AN:** I was feeling pretty down earlier, and I figured that I could write some sweetness to help me feel better. And then it turned into a two-parter so that you guys don't have to read the porn (but you should). Here we go!

 **Chapter One: Drown In Your Beautiful Grief** ****

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Victor Criss had finally snapped. His bones had turned to jelly, his mind was fried, and he'd melted into the cramped bathtub filled with sweltering water like it was all that was left in this world for him. Without being prompted, a hot tear rolled down his cheek, cold in comparison to the steamy, bubbly froth around him, and he knew the dam was breaking. Taking a deep, shaky breath, he closed his eyes tight and tried to keep himself from cracking even further.

It was to no avail, and as he let out his breath, he gave a startled, choked sob. Clutching his bony shoulders, the blond made himself as small as he could in the tiny excuse for a bathtub, eyes screwed shut as years of pain and anguish poured out of him, molten and explosive like a volcano. Gasping for breath and finding no real reprieve from his tears, Vic sunk under the water for a moment, trying to hold his breath in hopes that the deluge would stop.

He didn't hear the knock at the door, or Henry's concerned voice, breaking the surface of his bath with a mad grab to get air back in his burning lungs. By the time he had wiped his eyes and opened them, Henry was standing above him, aquamarine eyes wide.

"Vic- What the fuck, man?" Henry was breathless, staring down at the ruddy cheeks and bloodshot, teary eyes of his best friend. Nevermind that he was staring at Vic totally naked, or that he hadn't locked the door. They were no strangers to being nude in the same room, but there was something about seeing suds dripping down Vic's shoulders that brought heat to Henry's cheeks, as well.

Vic frowned slightly, hair wet and sticking to his forehead, and he shrugged slightly, a non-committal gesture on his part. Henry's worry creased his brows and he crossed his arms. It wasn't often that Vic went mute on him, but when he did, it was always concerning.

"Vic, don't do that." Henry was already struggling with the sight he was sure he was seeing, Vic trying to drown himself in the bath he was supposed to be taking to relax.

"Please," The blond finally croaked, eyes down, unable to meet Henry's intense gaze, "Just give me a break. I've been so _busy_ , trying so fucking hard- I'm doing the best I can. Please, please don't ask more of me." Every word seemed broken and as Vic sunk back into his soapy water, Henry reached down to pull him up by his armpits. There had been an argument on his lips, but it dissipated the second he felt Henry's press to his own. The kiss was clumsy and Henry's lips were chapped, but that was remedied quickly by the careful tongue swiping over his bottom lip.

One of Henry's hands slid from Vic's chest to his neck, cupping his jaw and stroking the soft skin there. When they parted, there was a tender softness to his features that took Vic by surprise.

"You do everything for us." He whispered, as if afraid that speaking at a normal volume would make Vic shatter in his hands, "Let us do something for you, for once. Let _me_ take care of you."

It wasn't often that Henry let himself be soft, not after all of Butch's bullshit, but his hands were gentle as they moved to scoop some soapy water up and pour it over his lover's head. Working his hands over every inch of Vic's scalp, he focused on being thorough and keeping the roughness out of his movements. Vic was melting into his touch, sniffling and wiping at his face a little.

"I don't ever want to see you do that again." Henry added, the hiccuping blond leaning into his touch, "Ever. Do you understand me?"

"Do what?" Confusion evident in his voice, Vic sighed softly in contentment shortly after, Henry's hands trailing down his neck and to his shoulders, rubbing little circles into the tense muscles.

"Try to drown." The firm tone belied his worry, because Henry didn't usually speak sternly to his friends.

"Huh?" Vic frowned, peeling open his eyelids despite not knowing when they had closed, "I wasn't. I was trying to stop crying."

"You scared the shit out of me is what you did." Louder, now, Henry's voice cracked and he hated it, but the show of vulnerability seemed to make Vic smile once more.

"I won't do it again. Promise." Leaning forward a little as Henry pushed up on his knees to delve a little deeper against the other's skinny form, his eyelids slipped down once more. Henry's thumbs brushed his nipples gently, and just as soon as they did, they were gone, leaving Vic shuddering with a gasp on his lips. Faced so fully with such a sultry sight, Henry leaned in to claim those lips once more as both hands came to rest on the slighter male's waist.

"I love you, Vicky." He whispered into Vic's mouth, kissing another soft sigh out of him, "I can't fucking lose you because you hold everything in. I might not be good at emotions like you are, but I get feeling hopeless and helpless. It sucks. But I got you, and you'll be okay."

"I love you, too." Vic replied on reflex, always willing to shower Henry in a thousand 'I love you's whenever he had the chance. "I'll try."

Opening up had always been hard for him. He was the emotionally stable one, the one his friends went to with their problems, the one they cried on, the one that saw their weaknesses. So often he thought he had to be strong and ignore his own problems, but hearing Henry say he was willing to help him definitely did wonders for his fragile emotional state.

 **~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

 **AN:** So, I'm going to do a two-parter in case some of you don't want to see porn with trans!Vic and Henry. Vic has his top surgery, not the bottom. Just a warning. I will add a warning at the beginning of the second part again just so people know. Hope to see you in the next part!

Prompt: 66. "Please, just give me a break. I've been so _busy_ , trying so fucking hard- I'm doing the best I can. Please, please don't ask more of me."


	2. Being Your Walls

**Chapter:** 2/2

 **Word Count:** 1729

 **Pairings:** Henry Bowers/Victor Criss

 **Characters:** Henry Bowers, Victor Criss

 **Warnings:** Gay, Slash, Yaoi, Trans!Vic, Cunnilingus, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, No Proper Lube, College Ages

 **Chapter Summary:** Henry could show Vic how much he cared in a bunch of ways, but making his boyfriend feel good was the best option right now.

 **AN:** So, this story was sitting around and needing to be finished, so I thought I would go ahead and get it done. Plus, who doesn't want some good porn with these two? ; u; I sure do. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you think~

 **Chapter Two: Being Your Walls**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~/b

Forcing himself to pull back, Henry reached down to pull the plug on the bath water. Not bothering to dry off his hand, he reached down and tugged off his muscle shirt, tossing it to the floor before rising to his feet and pulling his pants open. Baring himself to Vic, he stepped over the edge of the tub and closed the curtain, reaching down to pull Vic up against his body.

"You're beautiful." He whispered softly, kissing Vic's forehead, "You're perfect, Vic. I couldn't ask for more if I wanted it - which I don't. There's nobody better for me than you, and I love that about you." His hand was gentle in the other's hair, and he pet down his shoulders gently. "I need to show you how much I love you."

Turning on the water, steamy and warm, while pinning Vic back against the wall, Henry kissed him, forcing himself to go gently, not mashing their faces together like he usually did. To be honest, Vic was rather enjoying the tenderness that Henry was showing him, even if he treated him a tad bit like a porcelain doll that might break at any moment. It was sweet.

Rinsing Vic carefully after pulling the shower head down, he spread the other's legs to gently clean his slit. Already, Vic was wet, and not just with the water. Making sure to get all of the soap off, he gently ran his calloused thumb over Vic's clit and delighted in the other's shuddering moan.

"H-Henry-" He started, only to howl softly as his head tipped back with the sudden pressure on him. Bending down a little, the other man leaned down to gently suck on Vic's left nipple, rolling his hips a little bit as he felt the other's knees going weak. God, Vic was beautiful like this, and he couldn't deny that he wanted him pretty badly. A very large part of him desired to really show him a good time, and once he placed the shower head back in its little holster, his mind was made up.

Vic's knees finally gave out on him and he started to slip down the wall. Finding that totally unacceptable, Henry's mind cracked like a whip and he reached down to lift Vic by his skinny thighs, hefting him up against the wall. He curled the other's back inward, holding him up by a hand on each globe of his ass cheeks.

"You ready, kitten?" Henry smirked slightly, watching Vic melt further, panting and whining at the steady eye contact that Henry was offering him. There was something in the smile on his face that left Vic breathless and all too warm. Now that he wasn't pinned against the spigot and knobs, he was a bit more comfortable, even if the hot water washing over him was starting to cool down. He could use the cooler water, actually.

"Just a little more, baby," Henry was saying, but Vic's mind was already fuzzy, his hearing turning to nothing as he was bent up a little more, his flexibility tested as Henry hooked Vic's stringy legs over his shoulders. The only acceptable time apart, apparently, was none, because the second Vic was settled how he wanted him, Henry dove in and licked over the other's dripping slit.

Thankful that nobody else was home in their little apartment, Vic's hands dug into Henry's hair and tugged lightly, head thunking against the smooth tile. Henry lapped and sucked at him like he'd gone feral, slurping and not caring how glazed his chin and mouth became. One hand inched up to grab onto Vic's hip bone, squeezing hard. Writhing under Henry's expert touch, Vic whined and moaned in equal measure, desperate to get more and squirm away at the same time.

"H-Henry-" Vic whimpered, licking his lips as that hand on his hip reached up, up and up to grope one of his admittedly small breasts. Rubbing his thumb over the nipple caused the blond to wriggle down, arching his back and trying to shove Henry's mouth closer to his tight little cunt. "Fuck, I want you in me- Please-" His plea was more of a squawk than anything, Henry's tongue lapping over his clit while two fingers pushed inside of his tight little hole.

Henry wasn't particularly picky on which hole he fucked, not usually, but today he figured that Vic would want his ass played with. It usually made him happier, and he knew the other kept himself clean. Every shower involved a long bout of rinsing himself out.

"You want me, kitten?" Henry whispered against his pelvis, kissing and sucking on one thigh while he waited for Vic's mouth to remember how to use words.

"Y-yeah…" He finally managed, keening as his hips pumped again, desperate for more attention.

Hard as it was to leave the wonderful little treacle slit he loved to bury his face in, he managed to lower the other's hips. Uncaring of just how wet his face was, he loved the scent of Vic on his lips and the taste of him on his tongue. It was even hotter when Vic accepted his tongue in his mouth as Henry bent him in half again, pressing the head of his cock to the other's hole and sliding up against his slick slit to gather a little more wetness to add to the situation.

The initial burn and push of Henry's prick entering him had Vic giving another moan, biting into Henry's lip as he pushed in as slowly as he could handle. Of course, he still managed to seat himself relatively quickly, panting hotly against Vic's mouth, their foreheads pressed together. There was no way he could move right off the bat, that tight little hole already trying to milk him. If he so much as breathed too much, he'd end up coming right on the spot; he knew it.

Grinding tightly against the other's ass, their bodies practically joined, he moved slow, breathing in sync with the man he was going to wreck. His thumb carefully worked over the other's clit, stroking and rubbing him until Vic squirmed, his unintelligible moans and whines trying to tell Henry to just _move_ already. Really move, not just this useless grinding. Not that it didn't feel good, but he desperately needed to be fucked into oblivion. It made him feel better, surely, and Henry was doing a good job reminding him that he was loved and cared for.

Another kiss was initiated by Vic the second Henry's cock slid out of him, a slow draw out before he slammed his hips forward. Picking up his pace, he tried his best to lengthen their time together, even if he knew he was going to blow soon. Vic always made him feel like a teenager again, young and excited to come all over everything. If he were honest, he wanted to cover Vic in his cum, get him good and filthy.

The water had long since turned cold, leaving both young men shaking as Henry's hips surged forward and Vic's screams reached a feverish pitch. At least Henry knew he was doing good, knew Vic was close, too.

"Talk to me, kitten, wh-what do you want?" Henry groaned, his neck stretching out a bit more as he let his eyelids slip closed.

"F-Fuck, I- I want you to c-come in me," came the soft reply, a barely there breathy gasp as Henry's hips snapped hard enough to get Vic's head to smack into the tile again. Henry's free hand slipped up behind it to pillow him, preventing the other from getting a concussion, hopefully. That wouldn't be a fun hospital visit.

"Whatever you want, Vicky, baby. I want to make you as hap-happy as you make me." Grunting softly, the bigger man took hold of both of Vic's hips, pulling back from the wall and bouncing the other on his cock, getting Vic's legs wrapped around his waist. It wouldn't be long, now, as he barreled towards his orgasm with no care for his timing.

With a loud snarl and a choked moan, Henry finally came inside of Vic hard enough to leave him dizzy and breathless. It took him a minute to realize that there wasn't any clamping around him, that Vic was still waiting for his orgasm, and his fingers moved on their own. Plunging into his pussy with one hand, he guided Vic's arms around his neck with the other before it moved to his clit. Mouth busying itself with his nipples once more, he worked Vic over until he couldn't take anymore.

A strangled sob of a moan left the smaller blond, back arching as his head tipped back. Following the garbled sound was a loud moan of Henry's name, his finely manicured nails digging into Henry's shoulders as he rode out his orgasm.

Several moments passed that felt like seconds as Henry kissed and sucked at Vic's sensitive body, toying with his pleasure and loving on him at the same time. Very carefully, he turned off the water and stepped out of the tub. Their clothes, and towels, could wait for now. Carrying Vic to their room, he closed the door behind him and locked it. Dropping them into bed and wrapping Vic up in the blanket, never once pulling out of him, he smiled softly.

"I love you, Vicky." He kissed his forehead gently. "I'm not going anywhere. If you need a break, then you can have one."

"I love you, too, Henry." Vic responded, covering his mouth to keep from yawning into the other's face.

"I guess it's nap time, huh?" Henry tipped his head a little, tugging Vic in until he could rest his ear against his chest.

"Yeah…" Vic agreed quietly, closing his eyes. Seconds later, his breathing evened out and he slipped into a light slumber. Petting his hair, neck and shoulders as he waited for sleep to take him, too, Henry kissed the other's brow once more and smiled at him. Vic was an angel, he truly was. He had saved Henry, at least.

"You're perfect for me." He whispered, pressing his nose to the other's hairline. "You deserve to know that."

He knew Vic probably didn't hear him, but he didn't care as sleep grasped him and pulled him under.

AN:/b Oooh, I'm so glad to get this done. I hope you guys enjoyed, I know I loved writing this!


End file.
